The Contest
by Green Hobbes
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes enter a contest to demonstrate the best game ever, will they win?


CH2 Script: The Contest.  
  
I do not own Calvin and Hobbes. All rights are reserved by the author.  
  
Hobbes and Calvin are reading the paper when they see an ad.  
  
Calvin: Hey Hobbes, check it out!  
  
Hobbes: What? What is it?  
  
Calvin: It's this ad in the newspaper! It's a competition!  
  
Hobbes: For what, already?  
  
Calvin: This television station is offering some airtime to whoever can demonstrate the best game ever!  
  
Calvin and Hobbes sit and think for a second.  
  
Hobbes: I have an idea! Why don't we try to demonstrate Calvinball to the TV station?  
  
Calvin: Calvinball? That would be great!  
  
Hobbes: Yay! We would be a shoo-in for first prize!  
  
Calvin: We could have our own show, we'd be so famous!  
  
Hobbes: Think of all the babes we could meet! Calvin looks at paper again as the fine print caught his eye.  
  
Calvin: it says that you have to have parental permission to enter!? That's an outrage!  
  
Hobbes: Why? Can't your mom or Dad enter it for us?  
  
Calvin: That could work I guess, but they can't play Calvinball. They'd embarrass the sport!  
  
Hobbes: Well, your parents have a video camera right?  
  
Calvin: So you're suggesting that my parents film us playing Calvinball, and then they enter it, correct?  
  
Hobbes: Exactly.  
  
Calvin: That will work! Get out the time fracture wickets, Hobbes! We're going to play to win! Oh boy, I'll get Mom.  
  
Hobbes: Who knows? Maybe we will win this contest.  
END OF SCENE 1 Calvin gets the camera and starts filming themselves playing.  
  
Calvin: Calvin has control of the Calvinball! All remaining players are subject to free hits!  
  
Hobbes: But Hobbes touches Calvin after touching the Tree of Reason! Bonus points for Hobbes as Calvin gets punished by having to reach the Colander zone in three seconds!  
  
Calvin: I made it! Since I achieved this perilous task, I can make a decree.  
  
Hobbes: Decree? Okay!  
  
Calvin: I decree that the Calvinball can only be captured by the person bearing its name sake, me!  
  
Hobbes: But then I change the name of the game to Hobbesball! All points go to me!  
  
Calvin: You might think that, but the secret ghost official, denies you and awards all points to...  
  
Mom: Time to come inside!  
  
Calvin: Rats! Well, I suppose this is as good as anything.  
  
Hobbes: Relax! They'll have tears of admiration running down their faces just admiring our game.  
END OF SCENE 2  
  
Calvin: Here Mom, sign this form for the tape that we're sending to the news station. Calvin and Hobbes walk to mailbox and see Susie Derkins  
  
Calvin: Susie, what are you doing here?  
  
Susie: I'm entering the news station's contest for best game. I'm presenting the great game of lacrosse!  
  
Calvin: Lacrosse!?! That's an awful sport compared to Calvinball!  
  
Susie: You mean that dumb game you play with your stuffed tiger? How could that win?  
  
Calvin: Those judges are educated! They know what a great game Calvinball is! It's never the same twice! This takes away the repition of other so- called sports like lacrosse.  
  
Susie: Just you wait and see, Calvin! I'll show you!  
  
Calvin (sticking out his tongue): Yeah, you'll show me that you're a loser! PHHTHBBT!  
END OF SCENE 3 Calvin and Hobbes come back inside and go up to Mom.  
  
Calvin: Hey Mom, do you think that we'll win the contest?  
  
Mom: I'm not sure Calvin, what was that game again?  
  
Calvin: Calvinball, Mom.  
  
Mom: Oh yes. Well, I'm sure it will do good. It's very imaginative.  
  
Calvin: Well, I'll say it is! Susie's entering lacrosse, what a scam! By Golly, if she wins, I'll have some choice words for those judges, even though I don't know any swear words. Calvin leaves kitchen and walk up stairs to his room.  
  
Hobbes: Well, your Mom was supportive about you winning.  
  
Calvin: Yeah, but the real matter is the judges. What if they have covert girl sympathies?  
  
Hobbes: I suppose then you'll have to do the best with what you get.  
  
Mom yells from downstairs that something about the contest is on TV.  
  
Calvin: Oh Boy, Hobbes! Let's go watch!  
  
Calvin and Hobbes run downstairs  
  
TV: Well, kids here's your chance to be on TV! Eyewitness News 10 is looking for the special kid out there with the talent to demonstrate what they think is the best game out there! So get out your ball, get out your bat! It's time for you to show us where the games' at! First prize winner receives 6 boxes of "Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs"!!! Send all videos to:  
Eyewitness News 10  
4345 Paparazzi Drive  
...... Calvin: Now we really have to win that!  
  
Hobbes: Do you think that we should add anything to it?  
  
Calvin: What do you mean? We already mailed it!  
  
Hobbes: Well, what's that thing doing on the table?  
  
Calvin: Hey! I mailed it! Somebody must have taken it out! When I find out who, I'll...  
  
Hobbes: Well, who do you think would take it out?  
  
Calvin: Susie! She was sore at me when I told her that she had no chance of winning! She must be behind this!  
  
Hobbes ( trying not to look suspicious): Well, let's go and ask her about it!  
  
Calvin: Good idea! Let's go.  
  
END OF SCENE 4  
  
Calvin rings doorbell Calvin: Susie! I've got to talk to you!  
  
Susie: What?  
  
Calvin: I knew it was you!  
  
Susie: What did I do?  
  
Calvin: You stole my prize winning video of Calvinball so Lacrosse could take all the glory!  
  
Susie: You need to get your facts straight, Calvin. I'm not even tall enough to reach in to the mailbox! Go Away! Susie slams door. Calvin: So, who do I know that is big enough to reach in side the mailbox?? Calvin ponders and turns to hobbes while Hobbes tries to look innocent. Calvin: It was you, Stripey Flea Bait!  
  
Hobbes: Well, I had a good reason to!  
  
calvin: Oh yeah!??! What?  
  
Hobbes: I got to change the game to Hobbesball, but you denied it and left it as Calvinball!  
  
Calvin: But that's cause it's named after me! it says in the rules...  
  
Hobbes: What rules!? C&H get in big fight and then calm down as they walk inside.  
END OF SCENE 5  
  
Calvin and Hobbes sit on bed after putting the tape back in the mailbox.  
  
Calvin: I checked my horoscope today. it said that "Rewards will come in spades"  
  
Hobbes: Do you feel lucky?  
  
Calvin: Huh, Punk? Calvin and Hobbes laugh at joke  
  
Calvin: I hope that it arrives on time and the station gets it.  
  
Mom: Calvin! Bedtime!  
  
Calvin (as he gets ready for bed): I suppose that only time will tell old buddy.  
  
Hobbes: I wonder if I'll meet any babes after the airing.  
A week later dad is watching news and they announce that after the break, they'll announce the winner of the contest.  
  
Dad: Hey Calvin! They are going to announce the winners for the contest! Come over here!  
  
Hobbes: Here it is, the moment of truth!  
  
Calvin: Do you have my 8x10 glossies ready for me?  
  
Hobbes: Yes.  
  
Calvin: Ok. Let's get ready for all the media that's coming soon. They run downstairs and seat themselves in front of TV.  
  
Calvin: Oh boy! Here it is! Shush!  
  
TV: I bet all you kids in this fine city are anxious to see the winner of our little contest for best game. Well...here it is!  
  
Calvin: WHAT! LACROSSE!???  
  
TV: Little Susie Derkins sent us in this tape and everybody here just fell in love with the little girl. Playing with her stuffed rabbit; how cute!  
  
Calvin: This is an outrage!  
  
TV: We have one more thing to show you. After we received this tape, we gave it its' own separate award, "Stupidest game ever!" TV station runs tape of Calvinball.  
  
Calvin: Ooog, AAck! I've got dry heaves! How can they even think of calling calvinball stupid!  
  
TV: No rules? Give me a break! But we would like to point out one thing to you, viewers.  
  
Calvin: What? Are they just going to make fun of us again?  
  
TV: Just look at that tiger in that mask! Sooo cuuute!  
  
Hobbes: Babes! Here I come! 


End file.
